Morning Wood
by KevKevKev
Summary: Jace is startled from his sleep with a delicious surprise


Jace was startled into waking in one of his favorite ways - with a wet tongue lapping at his morning wood. His eyes drifted open to take in the full view at the end of the bed: The girl he had brought home last night from the club (Sharon? Shelly?) was fully naked. And she had her lips firmly wrapped around his 7'' of cock, doing _amazing_ things with her tongue.

He reached a hand down, running it through her hair and looking deep into her dark eyes as she gave a long, languid lick from the base of his shaft to the tip. Jace shuddered, resisting the urge for his hips to follow her tongue when it left the head of his member. Good things came to those who were patient.

Shay, that was her name. Shay's tongue had left his cock, but her mouth was millimeters from it. God he was so hard. His rod formed an almost perfect right angle with his chiseled abs, and his shaft pulsed ever so slightly with the rhythm of his heartbeat. He could feel her soft breath on his cock, drying the wetness that her tongue had applied. She hadn't even broken eye contact with him, which for some reason was making Jace crazy. He raised his eyebrows, and she lowered her head down, in one smooth movement taking his full length into her mouth and then even deeper, until he could feel the hot, wet walls of her throat enclose him. Her lips were about a centimeter away from making contact with his pelvis - which was no small feat, given that many girls had complained that his thickness made it hard to deep throat him.

Not so for Shay, who had _still_ not broken eye contact and was just letting Jace experience the heaven that was associated with having your cock deep in a girl's throat. After several long seconds, she sloppily disengaged, and he felt his crown move from deep in her throat to her cheeks as she took a much-needed breath in. She swirled her tongue around the very underside of the head of his member - engaging the sensitive skin with her slow, sensual licks.

Jace groaned. Not only was this an absolutely first-rate blowjob, but the visuals were stunning as well. Her hair, loose and natural from sleep, had been swept all the way over the left side of her neck, and just barely brushed against his six pack as he reveled in the cavern of ecstasy that was her mouth. The nipples of her small but perky boobs were visibly hard, and her knees-on-the-bed position made it so her perfect ass was slightly in the air. To top it all off, one of her hands was in between her legs, thoroughly pleasuring herself. She was drop-dead gorgeous, and she could suck cock like no other.

Shay came up for air, using her free hand to pump his well-lubricated cock. God, if she kept this up he was going to blow his load. She smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Fuck my throat."

Jace grinned. Three words he loved to hear. Shay tossed her hair behind her, started working her pussy with both hands, and lowered her lips to his thick, throbbing cock. Jace obliged her.

His hand in her hair cupped the back of her neck, and he thrust his rod in her mouth, meeting no resistance. He could feel each and every time he entered the ring of sweet, tight deliciousness that was her throat, and he loved it. As his slow thrusts sped up, he could feel his balls begin to tighten.

Shay moaned around his cock as she came, her experienced hands obviously as good with her clit as they were with his member. The moan sent Jace overboard - he could feel the vibration of her moan with his cock, and he _had_ to have release. He pulled out of her mouth with a wet squelch, and Shay steadied herself with a hand on the bedspread. As his dripping cock throbbed, he looked at Shay.

"I'm gonna cum, babe."

"Allow me."

Shay took grasped his cock with both hands, pumping up and down furiously. Jace couldn't hold on any longer.

"FUCK!"

He came, and he came hard. His cock throbbed, shooting hot white cum all over Shay's hands and chest before she could get her mouth around him to lessen the mess. Shay locked her lips around his cockhead, hands still pumping, as he pumped his load into her mouth. Jace was almost dizzy from how hard he was cumming, but Shay was in control, pumping every last drop of cum out of him.

Shay made sure there was no cum left in him before she tilted her head back and swallowed the load clean. She licked her lips, wiping a white stream off of her cheek with a finger and licking it clean. She was still gently stroking him with one hand, letting Jace enjoy himself until the end. Jace closed his eyes.

"Fuck."

He had no other words. Shay smiled, a brilliant white smile.

"Good morning!"


End file.
